


Pas De Deux

by burning_books



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ballet, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_books/pseuds/burning_books
Summary: Dani finds out that Malcolm took ballet lessons the hard way.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Pas De Deux

It'd been three weeks since the incident that led to Malcolm giving Dani a key to his apartment. She twirled the key between her fingers as she recalled it: a bout of nightmares/hallucinations so bad that the only thing Malcolm could think to do was grab his phone and call someone, and the first name he hit was hers. Or, at least that's what he told her.

But she knew better - the way he hesitated when he spoke while handing her the key told her as much. Also, the fact that he gave her a key at all said more than he ever had to. He told her she could come over any time she liked, not just when he called her in the middle of the night mid-hallucination. That's how she ended up at the door to his building on a grey Saturday afternoon - she was feeling just lonely enough to want his company. He said she didn't have to call, to just come on up, so she didn't call.

She did hesitate a moment, steadying her hand before sliding the key into the lock, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. It was a Saturday, and they had just finished solving a case, so she doubted he was busy. 

So she turned the key and made her way up to Malcolm's apartment. From outside his door she could hear faint music - it sounded like violins but Dani couldn't be sure. She supposed it shouldn't come as that much of a surprise that Malcolm listened to classical music; he was definitely the type.

The thought made her smile as she quietly opened the door and stepped into his apartment, where she caught a sight she never thought she would see. Malcolm Bright, back to her, wearing grey sweatpants hung low on his hips, doing what looked like ballet warm-ups. He moved so gracefully through the air, which surprised Dani. Malcolm never seemed like the dancing type. His back was taut, straight, and beaded with sweat - he'd been at this for a while. 

Malcolm Bright, ballerina. 

Dani couldn't help it; she choked on a laugh at the thought, which caught Malcolm's attention. He spun to face her, surprise and embarrassment all over his face. 

"Dani, hi, I was, um, just working out. Did you need something?" he asked, trying and failing to act casual. 

"You were not just doing ballet, Bright. Tell me you were not just doing ballet." Dani couldn't help it, she grinned. 

He sighed. "Fine. Yes. I do ballet in my free time. My mother made me take classes for five years when I was a kid. I showed promise." With those words his chest puffed up with pride. "In fact... would you care to join me for a dance, my lady?" 

Now it was Dani's turn to be uncomfortable. The grin immediately dropped from her face. "No, Bright. I don't dance." 

He took two graceful steps toward her, offering his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun!" 

"Absolutely not." Dani crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I'm still quite good at it, and I promise I won't drop you or anything." He moved toward her again. 

"Come any closer and I'll hit you so hard you'll sleep for a week."

"Dani, come on, please? Just one dance. It'll be so fun, I'll guide you through it, all you have to do is trust me." His glassy blue eyes were wide, pleading. 

"Bright, no. Hell no."

Malcolm had other ideas; before Dani could react, he swept her into his arms and lifted her above his head by her waist. She let out a surprised yelp. 

"You drop me and you're dead, Bright!"

"I won't drop you. Trust me." He walked in a slow circle, still holding her up, then set her back down on the floor, where she clung to his shoulders. He gently shifted her hands, positioning her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his. His right hand rested warmly on her waist. 

He led her through a simple waltz step, and she followed him hesitantly. She gripped his hand, knuckles nearly white. 

"Relax, Dani." She let out a breath, avoiding Malcolm's gaze. "Trust me, just follow my lead. You're doing great." He talked her through each step, encouraging her. His voice and hands were steadier than she'd ever seen before, and slowly, she found herself relaxing into him - into the sound of his voice and the feel of his body against hers. 

"Ready?" he asked, taking her by the waist, and she nodded. He lifted her gracefully onto his shoulder, where she stretched out her arms and pointed her toes, and for a moment she almost felt beautiful.

He gently set her on her feet, spun her into a pirouette, then let go and bowed to her as the music ended. She curtseyed back and the grin she received made the ridiculous gesture so, so worth it.

"Thank you for indulging me, Dani. I dare say I think you enjoyed yourself a little bit." Malcolm smirked.

"Me? Never."

"Please. If you really didn't want to dance with me, there were a million ways you could have prevented it." Malcolm walked up to her, took her hands in his again. "You're a highly trained police officer. You could've easily broken away. But no, something in you wanted to do it -"

"Shut up, Bright," Dani threatened.

"Did you at least have fun? Did you enjoy it even a tiny little bit?" he asked.

"If you tell JT or Gil, I will hit you with my car. But yes, I may have enjoyed that very, very slightly."

Malcolm pulled Dani in, her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. "I'm glad. So what did you need?"

"Huh?" Dani was caught off-guard. She was feeling a little intoxicated, being this close to him.

"You came over and used your key. You didn't call or text, you just showed up. You needed something from me. What was it?"

Dani thought for a moment, gazing into his pretty blue eyes.

"A dance," she said finally, and he smiled and hugged her tight. He understood.

Malcolm always understood. She let herself melt into the warmth of his arms and at least for the moment, everything was alright.


End file.
